<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music to my ears: Haikyuu oneshots by Aullora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619231">Music to my ears: Haikyuu oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aullora/pseuds/Aullora'>Aullora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Flirting, Dating, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Other, Playlist, Romance, Sad, Smut, im bad at tags, oneshots with a theme LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aullora/pseuds/Aullora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots inspired by playlists from youtube. I'll mention the playlist before every chapter so you can listen while you read! Most of them are pretty short so if your looking for longer stories this isn't for you. </p>
<p>Recommend playlists in the comments and maybe I'll get to it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aliens ~ Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing fanfiction of any sort... so please keep that in mind. I have zero training, this is basically for me to get these thoughts out of my mind. Lord knows I constantly think about these in my head. Anyways, hope you enjoy regardless!</p>
<p>Playlist: Summoning the aliens with oikawa tooru - By milkies on yotube.</p>
<p>1123 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tooru! You look like an idiot!” You giggled out as you saw your boyfriend put on the tin foil hat that he had just finished making. It took him a good hour to finish the hat, which made it 10x funnier when he finally put the stupid thing on.</p>
<p>He gave you a cute pout, “Well how else am I supposed to protect myself the aliens (Y/n)! You know, I hear they have technology that can completely take over your mind. Pardon me if I want to stay safe. I won’t be the one to save you if they try to kidnap you.”</p>
<p>Tooru had started binging alien videos after watching a documentary about them on netflix a couple years back. You have no idea as to why your boyfriend is so addicted to them, but it creates great blackmail nonetheless. There had been too many times when you would suddenly wake up at 3am to see him on his phone watching an alien youtube video. </p>
<p>Taking out your phone, you snapped a photo of him quickly with his hat on, “I bet Iwa-chan would absolutely love to see this, hey Tooru?”</p>
<p>In an instant, you heard an inhumane screech and a 6 foot boy sprinting in yourdirection. The loud footsteps were a great indicator that he was heading your direction. You yelped out as you tried to run away from the alien lover, but suddenly felt his hands spin you around before lifting you up on his shoulder. The world suddenly goes upside down, with you letting out the same inhumane screech as him.</p>
<p>“Tooru! Let me down! I promise I won’t send the picture to Iwa-chan okay?” You giggled out, almost breathless.</p>
<p>“You know (Y/n), your butt does look cute from this angle.” He gave it a little pat as he started walking towards his room. “Now, we’re off to summon the aliens!”</p>
<p>“Summon aliens? How are you supposed to summon them?” </p>
<p>“Okay well, not literally, not like my herobrine shrine that I made in minecraft. We can just give them a signal to let them know we’re here.” </p>
<p>“Sure, Tooru.”</p>
<p>Finally reaching his room, he placed you on his soft bed and he went straight to his open closet. He pulled out another tin foil hat that he had hidden behind all his clothes on his floor. </p>
<p>“Of course you have another one. Why wouldn’t you have another one.”</p>
<p>“(Y/n)-chan! I made this for you beforehand while you were out with Kunimi-kun the other day.” He pouted again. “Stop being a drama queen and help your king prepare for the summoning.”</p>
<p>You cheekily smiled at that, putting your hand out, “And how may I serve my king on this fine day?”</p>
<p>Tooru smiled back while grabbing your hand, placing a kiss on your knuckles, “Let's start off by sitting across from each other, holding hands.”</p>
<p>You moved off the bed onto the floor in front of your boyfriend, grabbing his calloused hands. Honestly, you thought this who thing was utterly stupid. But at the same time, you were utterly and stupidly in love with him, so if summoning aliens meant spending time with your boyfriend, you wouldn’t miss it for the world. </p>
<p>When you had first met, he had initially thought you were just a fangirl of his. The two of you had met at one of his games in his third year. You were a first year and had become good friends with Kunimi, which is the reason why you were at the game in the first place. At the end of the victorious game, you stood outside of the gym waiting for Kunimi to get out of the dressing room when you had your first encounter with him.</p>
<p>He tried to talk to you with such a fake smile and kindness that you had straight up confronted him on why he was trying to talk to you. Before you knew who he was, a boy behind Tooru straight up choked out one of the loudest laughs you’ve ever heard, later you found out that it was Iwaizumi, Tooru’s closest friend. Tooru quite literally turned red and abruptly walked away from you with a quiet goodbye. Later, you would learn from Iwaizumi that he had thought you were just another fangirl of his. </p>
<p>After that embarrassing experience, you would casually start up a conversation with him, mostly to tease him and ask him for an autograph. Feelings eventually developed on both ends, you guys had started to date one month before his graduation. Right now, you were almost finished your third year of high school. So it’s safe to say that you guys have been dating for quite awhile, long enough to put your complete trust into him.</p>
<p>“Now, give me a kiss.” Tooru said with his lips puckered up. He looked like an idiot. </p>
<p>“Finally, I can change the frog into a prince! I thought I would have to date a frog forever.” </p>
<p>“(Y/n)!”</p>
<p>You both giggled out at that, but you followed his request and gave him a small peck regardless.</p>
<p>“Okay, now repeat after me, I Oikawa Tooru, a follower of the stars.”</p>
<p>“I (Y/n) (L/n), a follower of the stars.”</p>
<p>“Summon the unearthly being to our humble home.”</p>
<p>“Summon the unearthly being to our humble home.” You were trying not to laugh at his serious expression so that you wouldn’t mess up the words.</p>
<p>“I summon you here to live here with me.”</p>
<p>When he said this, he stared deeply into your eyes.</p>
<p>“I summon you here to live here with-” You looked deeper and saw the deep, raw emotion within them, “Tooru, am I supposed to be the alien?”</p>
<p>His honey brown eyes instantly brightened up with adoration and love, “I knew you would get it, babe. Yes (Y/n), you're the only alien I want to have inside my house. So, what do you say? Want to move in with me after you graduate? I understand if you don’t-”</p>
<p>“Of course you idiot, I would love too.”</p>
<p>The rest of the night was spent laughing at Tooru’s suffering after you did send the photo to Iwa-chan. It had eventually made it to the old volleyball group chat with his buddies, where they harassed him until Tooru demanded cuddles as payment for the troubles. You two cuddled up and gazed at the sky until the stars came out, talking about everything and anything. There was no other place you would rather be than here with Tooru. No other person you would rather love. If summoning aliens were the only thing that you had to put up with, life would be nothing but a breeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smoke ~ Miya twins & Suna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist -Miya twins &amp; rintarou’s smoke session By bokemiaboke on yt</p>
<p>A reminder im still new to writing so dont judge TOO harshly. Otherwise, enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count incase it's too long/short: 1195</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had offered many trials, all of which had weighed down on you for the entirety of your life. It were the small moments such as these that made you grateful to be alive and breathing. Escaping to a reality where even the trivial problems disappeared. At least, until the sun comes up. Then life goes back to being what it’s best at, being terrible.</p>
<p>When you first got into high school, you never imagined yourself to be someone who would have a lot of friends, if any. Being the quiet kid who had kept to themself, you’ve never really been able to branch out and talk to others. You could almost say you liked being alone, but there was something always missing each time you had thought about it. A piece of you that you lost and couldn’t find, until you did.</p>
<p>Volleyball was something that had interested you for a while. When you were little, your parents would constantly watch it on television, even getting you to cheer with them although you had no idea what was going on. It was your first glimpse into the magical sport, but it got you hooked. You ended up gaining a sort of respect for people who played it, it was an artform that you had enjoyed to study. This is why you decided to become the manager of your school's volleyball team in your first year. You couldn’t do sports to save your life, but at least this way you would be able to feel like you were sort of on a team. You never expected to make friendships with people so quickly though. After the first practice, you left with more friends than you have had in months or maybe even years. It was refreshing but also terrifying.</p>
<p>As friendships progressed and you became more comfortable around the group, even starting to hang out regularly after school. It was usually only you, Suna, and the Miya twins. The others were either busy with chores and homework or just lived too far to be able to hang out. Plus, you weren’t sure if they exactly agreed with what the four of you do when you decide to hang out anyways.</p>
<p>On that note, you guys had made a pact that Kita would never find out. Lord knows what he would do if he did. You even had gone as far as to blackmail everyone else on the team, explicitly telling them not to tell the captain. They all eventually agreed, willingly or unwillingly. </p>
<p>The four of you decided that you wanted to hang out after their practice today. It was a slightly chillier evening, cold enough for a hoodie but not anything more. It was autumn afterall, the summer heat slowly disappearing as the harshness of the cold blew in. Osamu was usually the driver, while Atsumu got the passenger's seat because as he says, “Shotgun was for the coolest person in the car”. Plus, you both assumed he just wanted to use the aux cord to play his music. You and Suna weren’t one to argue with the blonde twin, mostly because you knew it wasn’t worth the effort, he could be pretty childish when he wanted to be (more like all the time, but you weren’t going to say anything).</p>
<p>You guys had said goodbye to your teammates and coaches before all squeezing into Osamu’s car. It was a decently sized car for normal people, but these were enormous volleyball players, with the twins being the shortest, at a height of 6ft. So it was safe to say that the car didn’t really feel like it was all that big.</p>
<p>Normally when you guys hang out, it was either at your house or the park. It was your house because as the twins claimed, their room was a bit cramped and dirty (you didn’t wanna know), while Suna usually says that he was the only one allowed in his room (he never did give a specific reason as to why though). So, all that was left was your room, which always ended in a disaster one way or another. </p>
<p>The first time you had let them come over, they ended up digging around the room until they found your bras and panties (*or if you're a guy, your briefs!*) and of course they had to try them, much to your dismay. Osamu and Atsumu put them on top of their clothes and pretended to act like you. Suna was able to record them without them realizing, the video ended up being sent to the volleyball group chat. For the rest of the month, the twins were called the sexy sisters instead of the Miya twins, much to your enjoyment.</p>
<p>After getting settled in, Osamu began to drive to your house which was about 15 minutes away from the school. Rolling down the window, you let the cooler air flow through the car. Nothing could beat the feeling of fresh air flowing through your hair. The music vibrating the car while the buildings in the window blended together. All your worries were left behind, the only thing filling your head was the feeling of  freedom. If you had a choice, you would stay in this car forever. </p>
<p>Eventually, the car pulled to a stop as it got to your house. It wasn’t the biggest house ever but you were never ashamed of it. The best thing about it was where your bedroom was placed, allowing the four of you to be able to climb to the roof. The sun was just starting to set as you all finally were able to get comfortable. The beautiful orange and purple sky casted a golden hue on your friend’s faces, making them look serene. </p>
<p>“Here, I brought the weed.” Suna said abruptly, breaking the comfortable silence. </p>
<p>“Hmmm, can y/n roll it up? They’re the best at doing it. ‘Sumu don't give me that look, last time we let ya’ do it the whole thing fell apart. That was like $15 worth too,” Osamu gave his brother a glare, “you should be happy you're even getting some, ya’ cheapskate.” </p>
<p>You barked out a laugh, “Atsumu~ I can teach you sometime ya know? Then I won’t have to do it anymore.”</p>
<p>Atsumu pouted, “Ya’ guys are asses! ‘Samu you rarely pay, so don’t give me that crap.”<br/>
“I drive, what do ya’ do?” </p>
<p>This bickering went on until you finished rolling up the joint. Being broke high school students, you guys just shared a single one. The joint was just a plus, it wasn’t the main reason why you guys hung out. Even if you barely got high, hanging out on a roof with your best friends could surpass any weed you could smoke. </p>
<p>You guys passed the joint around long enough for the sun to completely disappear, the stars coming out one by one. Although it was cold, the warmth of your heart was able to completely warm you up. Nothing could compare to the contentment you feel hanging out with your closest friends on a chilly fall night. </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>